Core Narrative 6
TITLE: Attack On Mars CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Attack On Mars (Venti Failure) SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/LOGLINE THAT INCLUDES A CLEAR BEGINNING, MIDDLE AND END: The Void leads a team to an old abandoned launch facility to find a rocket in hopes of fixing it to reach Mars. While the team is working they dig up some information that a spaceship is above the Earth in space known as the Martian VI. The void relays the information back to the shroud. They then send a false SOS out to the crew of the Martian VI having them send a transport down to their location. The shroud and his followers of the void take over the transport going back to the Martian VI to take it over. The Shroud lands the Martian VI loading up all the Void followers and their slaves as well. The shroud goes over the documents on the ship that detail the colonies still on Mars. Meanwhile back on one of the Mars Colonies, life is prosperous as everything is going well. The President of the Colony sees a returning ship not too far, it is the Martian VI. The President is getting ready a welcome party unsure of the threat that is on board of the Martian VI. As the Martian VI lands the doors open, no one walks out. It seems off and suspicious, the President and a few protectors walk on board, there is a few minutes of silence just when the shroud and the void walk out of the bay doors with the President and the protectors with their heads on pikes. The civilians run in fear as the Void begins killing everyone in sight quickly taking down the first colony within hours. The neighboring colonies take action planning out how to get rid of the Void and saving everyone that is left. As of right now, the human race is crippling towards extinction. One of the colony presidents walk-in briefing the rest that the Shroud and Void are integrating themselves with the technology. Luckily they have a fail-safe built into all the Mars tech and systems. They try shutting them down making it completely useless for the Shroud. They successfully shut down the systems in the first colony. But just when they think they are safe the Void and Shroud have made it to the next Colony where they are currently at. The few remaining presidents of Mars agree it’s best to evacuate the civilians on ships. There is nowhere else to go but back to Earth. As they are making their escape one of the presidents think to blow up the colony the Void is on. However, the automated failsafe isn’t working and someone has to stay back and arm to self-destruct sequence manually as everyone gets away safe. GENRE: Sci-fi/Action PROTAGONIST: '''President '''ANTAGONIST: '''Shroud '''MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Jack Daw: A protector that is required to protect the president at all times. Jack has been a protector for a very long time and takes his job very seriously. Caleb Jackson: A protector that is required to protect the president at all times. Caleb is known to be a very kind person. He’s been working as a protector for a very long time and loves his job. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: Mars Colony Base 1 ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: In this story, you find out Shrouds power. You also learn how Shroud was able to get to Mars and kill quite a few people. Target Audience: 18-40 Males / Sci-Fi lovers THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: Males in this demographic are very tech savvy as well go to the theaters. MEDIUM: FILM WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: This medium works well for this story because this is an all action sci-fi story. PLATFORM: Theater WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: People love to watch action films in theaters and that is why we want this film to be shown in theaters.